The 50 Songs Challenge
by PurpleFunkytown
Summary: My take on Lady Lambert's challenge. 50 one-shots inspired by 50 songs. No 5: OneRepublic-All the Right Moves Love makes people do strange things. Love was the main reason why Duncan appeared uninvited to an upper-class masquerade ball in order to find Heather.
1. Razzle Dazzle: AlejandroHeather

**As I was browsing through the main page, I've discovered a brilliant writing challenge: _The 50 Songs Challenge_ by Lady Lambert. It's inspired by the iPod Shuffle challenge, only it gives to you the chance to elaborate your drabble and make it as long as you wish without a time limit. This is perfect for me since I'm not much of a speed-writer. So, with Lady Lambert's permission, I've decided to write 50 one-shots based off 50 random songs from my iPod. **

**First off, here are the rules:**

**Rule 1: Get your MP3 player or anything type of music player that has shuffle on it.**

**Rule 2: Write down the name and artist and keep doing this until you get a list of 50 songs**

**Rule 3: You can write whatever you want. It doesn't matter how long or short they are.**

**Rule 4: You HAVE to use all 50 songs. They don't have to be in the order you wrote the list, You just have to use all the songs.**

**Now, here is my list of songs and the character/pairing that each one-shot will concentrate on. Some pairings are official, others are pure crack and one of them is my latest guilty pleasure (it's not exactly difficult to figure it out). Still, I adore most of them! :)**

West Side Story Soundtrack-I feel pretty (Zoey)

Mika-Relax, Take it easy (Geoff/Bridgette)

Chicago Soundtrack-Razzle Dazzle (Alejandro/Heather)

Better than Ezra-Juicy (Alejandro/Heather)

Shania Twain-That don't impress me much (Heather, Noah, Alejandro, Duncan)

Dido-Thank you (Scott/Dawn)

Rod Stewart-Have I told you lately (Sam/Dakota)

Rednex-Wish you were here (Geoff/Bridgette)

Nelly Furtado-I'm like a bird (Scott/Dawn)

Madonna-Die another day (Alejandro/Heather)

David Guetta-Tomorrow can wait (Brick/Jo)

Madonna-Justify my love (Duncan/Heather)

Snow Patrol-Chasing cars (Scott/Dawn)

Beyonce-Girls (Who run the world) (Leshawna)

The Smiths-Please, please, please, let me get what I want (Trent)

Plain White T's-Hey there Delilah (Trent/Katie)

Deep Purple-Soldier of Fortune (Brick/Dawn)

Alexi Murdoch-All of my days (Brick/Dawn)

Britney Spears-Criminal (Courtney/Duncan)

Phil Collins-Just another story (Chris/Blaineley, Courtney, Cody)

Genesis-I can't dance (Duncan/Heather)

Snow Patrol-Shut your eyes (Duncan/Heather)

Shakira-Illegal (Courtney)

Stars-Going, going, gone (Duncan/Heather)

Hall & Oates-You make my dreams (Mike/Zoey)

Savage Garden-Truly, madly, deeply (Mike/Zoey)

Phil Collins-One more night (Alejandro/Heather)

David Guetta ft. Sia-Titanium (Jo)

Plan B-She said (Trent)

Phil Collins-The roof is leaking (Cody/Gwen)

Phil Collins-In the air tonight (Trent/Gwen)

The Cardigans-Lovefool (Sam/Dakota)

Nickelback-If today was your last day (Noah/Heather)

Starship-Nothing's gonna stop us now (Duncan/Heather)

U2-City of blinding lights (Duncan/Heather)

Sting-Desert Rose (Alejandro/Heather)

Fiona Apple-If we kissed (Duncan/Heather)

Ewan McGregor ft. Nicole Kidman-Come what may (Scott/Dawn)

Bon Iver-Skinny love (Scott/Dawn)

Ashley Simpson-Outta my head (Heather)

OneRepublic-All the right moves (Duncan/Heather/Alejandro)

The Ting Tings-That's not my name (Mike/Zoey)

James Morrison ft. Nelly Furtado-On broken strings (Trent/Gwen)

La Roux-Bulletproof (Courtney)

Chicago Soundtrack-I can't do it alone (Alejandro/Heather)

U2-Your blue room (Scott/Dawn)

Stars-The first five times (Duncan/Heather)

Blondie-Maria (Heather, Gwen)

Maroon 5-Misery (Duncan/Heather)

Fever Ray-The Wolf (Alejandro/Heather)

**A strange combination of songs? Maybe. But I'll try and write the best one-shots that I can, based off these songs.  
**

******LATER EDIT: Since the list was considered to be non-story material, it was removed because it violated guidelines. In order to keep it, I decided to merge it with the first one-shot. So here it is...**  


* * *

**Chicago Soundtrack-Razzle Dazzle**

_**Razzle dazzle 'em  
And they'll make you a star!  
**_

After two spectacular seasons of Total Drama, Chris McLean and his producers were convinced that the show was a gold mine. And to keep the hit going, it was time for a third season. So Chris brought back the cast of teenagers who became famous after being tortured on national television, with more promises of wealth and success.

On the day before the season officially started, the contestants had to visit a legal representative of the show and sign a few documents regarding safety issues. When Heather arrived to sign them, she realised that they were as authentic as a fake Monnet painting. Still, she respected the procedure. After all, it was all worth the chance of winning the prize.

"What are your thoughts on this season, Heather?" The legal representative asked her, while she was scribbling her name on the papers.

"After all the crap Chris has made me endure, this season _had better_ be good." Heather muttered. "I'm not worried though. I already know everyone's weakness, so these losers don't stand a chance."

"I've heard there will be some new contestants this season."

Heather raised her eyes from the documents and scoffed.

"And is that supposed to be a challenge for me?" She laughed.

After signing everything there was to sign, Heather left the office and pulled out her iPhone in order to check her agenda. As she was walking on the hallway, she heard a voice calling her name.

"You're Heather, aren't you?"

She rolled her eyes thinking it was another dumb fan. But when she turned around ready to tell him to get lost, she noticed a tall, tanned and well-built brunette smiling charmingly at her. Heather suddenly wished that all her fans were as good-looking as him.

"That's me." She replied, sliding her phone into the pocket of her denim shorts, trying to play it cool.

"It is indeed an honour to meet you." He said, taking Heather's hand and kissing it.

Heather tried not to blush madly.

"My name is Alejandro Burromuerto and I believe we will be rivals in this season of Total Drama." He said, still exhibiting his perfect smile.

"Uh, what?" Heather stopped admiring his wonderful features and started paying attention to his words. "You mean you're a contestant, too?"

"Indeed I am. And I have a proposition for you."

Heather cocked an eyebrow. This was getting interesting; her hot new rival already had something in mind.

"Amaze me." She said crossing her arms.

"I am a very determined man, Heather. And I can be very convincing, so convincing that no one would suspect my true intentions until it would be much too late. I won't lie to you; I came here to win the money. And that is why I'm going to lie, cheat and manipulate. But I don't need to explain these strategies to you, do I?" He asked with a smirk.

Heather didn't reply.

"I've watched you play the game, Heather." Alejandro continued. "And you're good at it, _very_ good at it. You've played with the weak ones, tricked those who trusted you and eliminated the ones who had the most chances of winning. And you weren't even bothered by guilt."

"What's your point?" Heather asked sternly.

"How about an alliance?"

Heather burst into laughter. "An alliance? Why would I make an alliance with you?"

"You didn't let me finish." Alejandro waved a finger in front of her. "It won't be the kind of buddy-buddy alliance you've tried making in the previous seasons. Oh, no. We will not be friends. We will not even be _friendly_ to one another. On the contrary, we will be bitter rivals. And we'll exhibit such hate that the producers will fear that we might try to kill each other."

"Why would we do that?" Heather questioned.

"We would do it for our audience." He whispered delicately in her ear.

Heather's brow furrowed.

"This isn't a popularity contest." She argued, slightly pushing him a few inches further. "It never was and it never will be. The audience doesn't have any major role. If you want to win this, you've got to handle the competitors, not the spectators." She added on a superior tone.

"Oh, _chica_." Alejandro laughed, slightly lifting Heather's chin and gazing into her grey eyes. "Stop thinking of the competition and the competition only. If we play our cards right, we'll be so popular that our names we'll still be in the spotlight even after the show ends. If we give the viewers the drama they want, they'll love us. And they'll want more."

Heather analysed his proposal. She did gain fame after the first two seasons, but not enough to keep her into a permanent spotlight. There had been a few invitations to several talk-shows, but she was eventually told that the public got bored of her. So was Alejandro's invitation the opportunity she needed to regain her fans? Apparently, it was her best chance of reinventing herself.

As if he could read her mind, Alejandro asked her: "Don't you want to show the world that you haven't turned _soft_?"

"I can do that without even having to pretend." Heather replied. "But I don't get it. What's with all the planning? Starting a rivalry with me is not that difficult. As you've probably noticed, I make enemies, not friends."

"This won't be just _any_ rivalry. You and I are going to make it to the final two." Alejandro added.

"The final two?" Heather repeated skeptically. "What makes you so sure that you're going to be in the finale with me?"

"We'll do whatever it takes to get there. Only as the final two will we be able to give one last dramatic blow." Alejandro explained.

Heather's curiosity grew. It all sounded as part of a carefully-written play, where she and Alejandro would be the main characters. It certainly had it all: a set, a fixed relationship…even a last dramatic blow. That sounded intense and oh, so tempting.

"What kind of dramatic blow?" Heather asked, already picturing herself on a stage in front of a red velvet curtain, wearing a glamorous dress and waiting for the director's orders.

"I don't know yet, but it will have to be dramatic, intense and completely unexpected. Can you handle that, my little actress?" Alejandro asked, slowly caressing her cheek.

And then, Heather saw it all clearly. She was standing on that stage with Alejandro right beside her, both of them looking stunning together. With the public staring at them amazed, waiting for a glorious end to the play. Heather would be the one to end it, with a theatrical hit, a hit so unexpected, so crushing, that it would guarantee her a spot in the viewers' minds and hearts for all eternity.

She smiled wickedly and gazed into her accomplice's eyes. She saw the same hunger for fame and recognition that she possessed. And that was good. Alejandro could definitely be her key to becoming memorable. All she had to do was use him…

But Heather's smile suddenly faded, as precaution replaced wickedness.

"I have one condition, though." She said. "Whatever we do on the show, it will be pure strategy."

Alejandro grinned.

"Is this your way of telling me that you'd enjoy the two of us having something other than a fake rivalry?" He asked teasingly.

"Maybe…" Heather played along, running her hand through his hair.

"Alright, then. Our rivalry will be bitter, but it will only be a façade. We will trick every contestant and we will dazzle the public."

"Dazzle?" Heather purred, a grin spreading across her face.

"Razzle-dazzle." Alejandro replied, imitating his ally's facial expression.

And razzle-dazzled they did…

* * *

**The plot of this one-shot was basically an answer to a 'what if' question. What if it was _all_ a strategy? Since both Heather and Alejandro proved to be masters of deception, I thought that it could be possible for them to fake an entire dramatic relationship just for the eyes of the public. Still, that doesn't mean they can't develop a real one away from the cameras. After all, they _are_ one of my favourite couples.**

**I hoped you enjoyed my first one-shot for the challenge. I would like to thank everyone who has added my story to the alert/favourites list before I even started writing. It means a lot to me and I will do my best not to disappoint you!**

**Lots of hugs!**

**PurpleFunkytown.**


	2. I can't dance: DuncanHeather

**Genesis-I can't dance**

_**Thick smoke, see her smiling through;  
I never thought so much could happen just shooting pool.**_

Heather picked up her cocktail glass while silently watching the crowd gather on the dance floor. The bar was rather full on that Friday night and Heather began thinking if it was really such a brilliant idea to go out by herself. Normally, she enjoyed bar-hopping in search of fun and meaningless flings, but this time she felt the need to spend some time with a friend, or at least an acquaintance.

As a famous 80s song started blasting through the speakers, Heather turned to the bartender and gestured towards her empty glass. _Oldies Night_ wasn't much fun without cocktails. After straightening her purple ruffled top and black mini skirt, she resumed her people-watching, trying to identify an adequate company. Normally, people came to _her_, since she had gained a certain celebrity status after appearing on the Total Drama Series, but sometimes her mean girl reputation would just discourage almost everyone.

But then, she saw something that certainly surprised her. Just like she wished, she saw a familiar face, a certain bad boy's familiar face. Standing a few chairs away at the bar was her former fellow Total Drama competitor, Duncan. He was drinking a beer and looking around extremely bored. And suddenly, he saw her. The eye contact was brief, but enough for recognition.

Duncan raised an eyebrow smirking and Heather adopted an unimpressed facial expression. If he was trying to flirt, she would definitely try to seem indifferent. It was the same strategy she used when they first met on the island. He started flirting with her from the moment he saw her and she rejected his every attempt with an acid comment. However, she couldn't deny that it would have been much more interesting if she had flirted along.

"Look who's secretly an oldies fan." Duncan laughed as she took the empty seat next to Heather.

"Look who's talking! We're in the same bar, Dunkie, so you must have a soft spot for old hits, too." Heather replied, taking a sip from her Piña Colada.

"Yeah, I definitely have a giant Madonna poster over my bed." Duncan scoffed.

"_Like a viiirgin..._" Heather sang, earning a laugh from her companion. "So what are you here for? Picking up innocent Madonna fans?"

"Actually, I came here for a friendly game of pool. But those losers ran off after I won their money." Duncan replied. "What about you? Are you re-enacting a Rupert Holmes song*****?"

"Ha, ha." Heather answered bitterly.

Just as she was preparing to make a snappy comeback, another song started playing. After recognising it, Heather's face lit up and she widely smiled.

"I love this song!" She said, getting up.

"What are you doing?" Duncan cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm going to enjoy my favourite Genesis song by dancing." She replied. Then, on a more flirty tone, she asked: "Care to join me?"

"I don't dance." Duncan shook his head.

"If you can walk, you can dance." Heather said, grabbing his arm and pulling him on the dance floor. Surprisingly, he didn't stubbornly refuse.

In the middle of the crowd, Heather started swaying her hips without a care in the world, as she always did when she danced. If the mood was right and the song was great, Heather could easily become one with the melody. And that night was no exception. She was no stranger to the dance floor, but she sensed that her companion was not exactly keen to be there.

Heather came closer to Duncan, dancing only a few inches away from him. Duncan just raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"So that's why you dragged me here? To flirt with me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Does that bother you?" She questioned, still not distracted from her dance.

"Not at all." Duncan replied smugly. Then, he grabbed Heather's arm and twirled her, bringing her in his arms. Her eyes widened, while he just smirked. "Admit it. You want me." He added.

"Somebody is overly confident." Heather laughed. "Are you forgetting that you're the one who used to flirt with me back on the show?"

"I'd do it again if I had the chance." Duncan whispered into her ear, as he placed his hands on her hips. "And if you would allow me to, sweetheart."

"I bet Goth girl would mind if you did that. Or are back together with Miss Pole-Up-Her-Butt?" Heather asked. She knew that she was entering dangerous grounds by showing interest in Duncan's love life, but she was truly curious.

"I'm free to do whatever I want and to set my eyes on whoever I please." Duncan said proudly. "And I see something that I really like." He winked at her.

Heather just smiled and they carried on dancing together. But as their bodies were touching and moving in perfect sync, Heather made a shocking discovery: Duncan wasn't doing this for the first time. She realised he was experienced enough to know how to move, where to put his hands and how to make his dance partner feel electricity in the air, which was precisely what Heather was feeling.

"You are such a liar!" Heather exclaimed.

"Why's that?" Duncan laughed.

"You told me you couldn't dance!"

Duncan continued to laugh, and then he unexpectedly dipped Heather. Finding herself in that position, with Duncan leaning over her, wearing his signature smirk, she felt caught completely off-guard. And strangely, she didn't seem to mind.

"I never said I _couldn't _dance. I only said that I _didn't_." He told her, causing Heather to playfully roll her eyes.

As he pulled her back up, she gazed into his teal eyes and felt a smile forming on her face.

"So...what other secret talents have you got?" She asked.

"Follow me to my apartment and I'll show you." Duncan whispered on his most seductive tone.

Heather couldn't believe her ears. He was flirting with her _again_. But this time, she found it a bit more challenging. And this time, Heather wanted to play along. After all, what alpha-female doesn't enjoy a good challenge?

"Sounds tempting..." Heather purred, slowly making her way out of the club, knowing that Duncan would walk right behind her.

Duncan might have led on the dance floor, but it was time for Heather to take the lead next...

* * *

**Hooray for my first DuncanxHeather piece! I've started obsessing over these two a few months ago and I knew that I _had_ to write about them. So, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, my new favourite crack pairing! You'll certainly see more of them soon. As always, feedback is appreciated. See you next chapter! **

***If you guessed the reference, you certainly deserve a Piña Colada. ;)**

**PurpleFunkytown.**


	3. Chasing Cars: ScottDawn

**Snow Patrol-Chasing cars**

_**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?**_

Scott walked along the beach, as the stars began twinkling on the midnight blue sky. He was tired and annoyed. Mostly tired, but annoyance came close. Instead of getting some sleep in order to survive next day's cruel challenges, he had to circle the whole island in search of her.

Muttering profanities under his breath, Scott finally stopped and folded his arms, looking down at the person he had been looking for.

"It's about time I finally found you!" He said irritated.

The blonde girl gazed at him with her big teal eyes and said nothing. She was lying on the golden sand, oblivious to the world around her. Before Scott could complain, she patted the sand next to her.

"Join me!" She spoke softly.

"Seriously?" Scott groaned. "Dawn, I've been walking around this dumb island for hours when I should have been sleeping and now you're inviting me to lay on the sand with you? I think too much meditation has damaged your rational thinking."

The moonchild didn't seem affected by Scott's comments. Instead, she continued to hold her hand on the patch of sand next to her. Seeing that he had no chance of convincing her, Scott sighed heavily and lied down next to her.

"That's better, don't you think?" She asked lightly smiling.

"Whatever." Scott scoffed. "I don't even understand _why_ you're doing this. It's night! You can't even see a damn thing."

"I can see the stars." Dawn replied simply.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! There are five to ten stars on the entire sky and the moon is nowhere in sight! It's the definition of boredom when it comes to stargazing!"

"I agree that there aren't many stars tonight, but this way you can notice the infinity of the sky." Dawn added.

Scott didn't even bother to reply. His acid comments had absolutely no effect whatsoever on the girl. She kept seeing everything in a pure and positive light and not even his pragmatism could change that.

"If the stars could talk, what do you think they would say?" Dawn softly asked.

"They would just laugh at us because we're so damn stupid." Scott muttered.

Dawn turned her head to face him. And Scott noticed how deep and mesmerising her eyes were. He couldn't help wondering if she was aware of the strange effect he had on him.

"I don't believe that we're stupid." Dawn replied. "We may be ignorant and unknowing, especially compared to the vast knowledge of the Universe, but we are not stupid. We are just...confused."

Scott felt a tiny shiver up his spine. She had the habit of doing that: guessing his inner troubles and often saying something that had been on his mind for long periods of time. And this time, she had done it again. He really _was_ confused. He had been confused ever since he spent his first minutes alone with her during one of the challenges.

"Scott?" She interrupted his flow of thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Do you despise me?"

Even though she said it on her usual calm tone, for Scott the question came as a slap over the face. How could the girl who was so good at identifying others' emotions ask such a thing? For Scott, this could have been an opportunity for confessions. Still, he didn't feel ready to speak from his heart. It was too uncharacteristic of him to hold sappy monologues.

"If you're so good at reading auras, minds or whatever, you should already know the answer to that." Scott replied.

Dawn blinked at him a few times, then resumed her stargazing.

"Maybe I already know..." She whispered apparently to herself. Afterwards, she turned to Scott. "But my knowledge has absolutely no value, unless it's confirmed."

Scott groaned. She was indirectly forcing the confession out of him.

"Scott?" She asked yet again. And then, Scott just snapped.

"You're weird!" He exclaimed. "Your aura readings freak me out and every time you look at me I feel like you're staring into my goddamn soul! You are _definitely_ the weirdest girl I have ever met!" He paused for a second to gather his thoughts. "But maybe that's what I like about you..." He turned to gaze into Dawn's calm eyes. "I don't despise you. I couldn't do that even if I wanted to. I really like you. And this is so corny!" He added, face-palming himself.

"The stars often determine people to reveal their true emotions." Dawn replied. And just then, Scott felt her hand gently grab his. "And I'm glad you revealed them, because I now know that you feel the same way as me."

Scott smiled. It was the first time since he arrived on the island when he genuinely smiled.

"Do you still want to leave?" Dawn shyly questioned.

"No." Scott replied. "I think I'm starting to enjoy stargazing with you." He added, lovingly squeezing her hand into his.

* * *

**Aren't these two a cute couple? Honestly, they're my favourite TDRotI pair! Even though they had some conflicts on the show, I can't help thinking how perfect they would be for each other! **

**To all my dear reviewers, thank you very much for your support and kind words! Your every lovely comment really brightens my day. I am sending virtual hugs to each and every one of you! **

**Lots of love,**

**PurpleFunkytown.**


	4. One More Night: AlejandroHeather

**Phil Collins-One more night**

_**Please give me one more night, give me one more night  
One more night 'cause I can't wait forever**_

The first rays of the morning sun were just entering the room through the thin white curtains when Heather opened her eyes. She stretched her hand and grabbed her watch from the fuzzy orange carpet. She looked at it, and then let out a small sigh. She placed her head back on the pillow and covered her face with her hands. It was time to get back to reality and she knew that it would hurt.

Heather turned her head to the right and gazed at the brunette, tanned and handsome man who was lying next to her, still asleep. He was the one who made Heather lose her head and the one who managed to steal her heart, Alejandro. She smiled, but her eyes didn't show any happiness at all. Because she knew it was all over.

Heather sighed once again and got up. She sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes, then started picking up her clothes from the floor.

"Mmm…_Hermosa_, why are you up so early?" Alejandro murmured sleepily.

"It's Tuesday, Alejandro." Heather replied, trying to keep a cold tone, even though her heart was aching.

"So? I don't recall you having to go to work today." He said with his eyes still closed. "Come back to bed, _mi favorida_." He added between yawns.

"Alejandro, I can't get back to bed. I'm getting married in six hours." Heather said on a dry tone, as she pulled up the zipper from her skirt.

Alejandro raised his head with a serious look on his face. He parted his lips, but no words came out. He did not know _what_ words to choose.

"So I guess we won't be seeing each other again…" Heather sighed while putting on her lavender top.

She tried to remain emotionless and avoid his gaze. She couldn't handle it. She couldn't look at him and see those perfect lime eyes fixating her. It was already too painful. So, she grabbed her purse and prepared to leave. But just then, he spoke to her.

"One more night…" he murmured.

Heather slowly turned towards Alejandro. He seemed crushed, yet there was still a hint of determination in his eyes.

"W-What?" Heather whispered confused.

"One more night." Alejandro repeated, this time with a little more confidence. "Please, give me just one more night, Heather. Because I'm not ready to let you go. I'm not ready to allow you to spend your life in another man's arms. And I can't forever for your marriage to turn sour so that you can come back to me…"

She looked at him without believing what she was seeing and hearing. Her lover, her confident, powerful and sometimes apparently cold-hearted lover was sitting between the sheets pleading for _her_.

"We've talked about this before." Heather said calmly. "We were supposed to stop earlier. Now we _must_ put a stop to it."

"Why? Why should we stop when everything is so magnificent?" Alejandro argued.

"Magnificent?" Heather scoffed. "I'm supposed to get married today!" She paused for a second. "And I can't have this conversation while you're naked!"

Alejandro rolled his eyes and grabbed his boxers from the pile of clothes discarded on the carpet.

"You knew you would get married when we started it all…" He muttered as he got dressed.

"It was supposed to be just a harmless fling." Heather replied weakly, leaning against the wall. "But it turned into more than that."

"How so?"

"Feelings developed…" Heather said, not daring to make eye contact.

"Then why do you want to leave?" Alejandro asked, getting off the bed and slowly approaching her.

"Because it has to end."

"But I don't want it to end." He said affectionately, gently caressing her cheek. "One more night, that's all I ask of you."

"I gave you too many nights already…"

"They weren't enough."

"It will never be enough for you!" Heather bitterly replied.

Just then, he pressed his lips against hers in a delicate kiss. She gave in and ran her fingers through his smooth hair and down the back of his neck. She felt the softness of his skin and remembered all the divine moments spent in his arms. Heather knew it was wrong to encourage him, but it all felt right to her. So in a moment of conscious illogic, she broke the kiss and weakly agreed: "One more night."

* * *

**Four down, forty-six to go! But fear not, dear readers, I won't stop until the last one-shot will be updated. The pace might not be the one you desire, but slowly and surely, the mini-stories will flow. I'm so happy to receive so much positive feedback! Seeing that my work managed to please you is a great stimulus for my upcoming creations. **

**As you can see, I've written yet again an AlejandroxHeather piece (because old guilty pleasures die hard), but don't worry; I still have more ScottxDawn and DuncanxHeather surprises for you, as well as other loveable couples! :)**

**Also, for the anonymous reader who reviewed that he/she (more likely a she) would like to be my friend: thank you, you made me feel both flattered and happy! I love making new friends, so you can consider me your new pal. ;) **

**Enjoy the summer and stay tuned, dears!**

**PurpleFunkytown.**


	5. All the Right Moves: DuncanHeatherAl

**OneRepublic-All the Right Moves**

_**I know we've got it good  
But they got it made**_

I took a deep breath and walked through the big gate-like door. The ballroom was enormous, with huge crystal chandeliers hanging from the painted ceiling, glass stained windows and a spotless marble floor. The room was almost full of people, all dressed up according to the event. It was a _masquerade_ ball, after all. As the orchestra was playing, men wearing tuxedoes were twirling their pompous dressed dates in the center of the room.

I took a single look around and scoffed. Every guest there was nothing but a rich stuck-up who lived on his own little cloud of richness and arrogance. Still, for one evening I had to blend in and find the one person I was looking for.

I had started off right by suiting up. Luckily for me, I had given up my green mohawk a few months earlier, so I didn't look very different from the members of the upper-class. Not to mention the fact that the whole masquerade gave me an additional advantage.

I straightened my mask and walked into the crowd. Those who weren't dancing were standing near the buffet tables either discussing or eating cubes of cheese. Delightful… I scanned the room until a skinny blonde appeared in front of me, smiling and holding a platter with drinks on it.

"Brandy? Gin?" She fluttered her eyelashes behind her pink mask.

"No, thank you." I said icily.

I wasn't in the mood for their fancy drinks, their fake smiles or even their fake fancy party. It was not my world. It was all an illusion of wealth that appealed only to those who replaced their souls with money. I wouldn't even be in the same room with all those hypocrites if it weren't for her. For some girls, sometimes, it's worth making every sacrifice.

Suddenly, when a large crowd moved to the side, I could clearly see the dance floor. And there she was…Her smooth dark hair cascaded on her shoulders as she was being twirled. She was wearing a long flowing red dress that exposed part of her leg and showed off her black high-heeled sandals. I had to stop for a second and readjust my breathing because she looked _that_ amazing. There she was. Heather. _My_ Heather.

The upper half of her face was hidden behind a silver mask and the only hint of facial expression was given by her red lips, which were frozen in a polite and formal smile. That was the clear evidence that she was not having much of a good time.

Her dance partner was obviously the rich Latin charmer that caused our breakup in the first place. Alejandro Burromuerto. Also spelled 'asshole'. He was twirling Heather around, whispering all kinds of romantic bullshit to her. She just smiled and occasionally chuckled, which filled me with some sort of jealous rage.

"Can I get you anything, Sir?" The blonde waitress returned, in another attempt to flirt.

"How about a glass of 'Leave me the hell alone'?" I snapped.

She gave me a half surprised, half insulted look and walked away. I glanced back at the dance floor and saw that Alejandro had engaged into a conversation with an old man who was surely a business man. He whispered something to Heather, she nodded and then he left with the old man. Bingo.

I made my way towards Heather, who remained on the dance floor looking around unimpressed. I stopped in front of her and caught her eye. There was no sign of recognition in her grey eyes, so I offered my hand. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand as if to dismiss me. Instead of walking away, I got closer to her and whispered into her ear.

"Not even for old times' sake?"

She gasped and took a closer look at me. I couldn't stop myself from being amused by her shock.

"Duncan?!" She asked. "What on Earth are you doing here?!"

"First things first…" I said offering my hand once again.

"But you don't waltz!" She quietly hissed, afraid somebody would hear her.

"I'm incognito, so even if people see me waltz, they won't know it's me."

She seemed to loosen up after my comment. Sneaking a peek in the direction where Alejandro had left, she quietly took her position and we started dancing. As I felt Heather in my arms again, I couldn't help thinking how right it all felt. After all the sleepless nights spent thinking how our relationship got ruined, and all the days spent throwing darts at newspaper articles about Alejandro, I finally felt at peace. Everything was all right.

"How did you know I was here?" Heather asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"I think the whole town knows. You and your new boyfriend made headlines the other day." I replied.

"Oh, God!" She groaned annoyed. "I told him not to tell everything to the damn press…"

"Yeah, also, that picture of you two is not that flattering for you…" I added nonchalantly.

"Oh, really?" She cocked an eyebrow. "And what pictures _do_ flatter me?"

"The ones in which you're with me." I answered, earning a slap over my shoulder. "I missed your slaps over my shoulder."

"Well, it's the best I can do, since everyone is staring at us." She said, briefly glancing at our spectators.

"You're not happy." I suddenly spoke, distracting her from the crowd. She shifted her head and gazed into my eyes. Not even her mask could hide the sorrow in those grey eyes.

"No, I'm not." She admitted simply.

"Then why are you here? Why did you abandon the times when you were really happy? Why did you abandon _me_?"

Heather lowered her head and inhaled deeply.

"Because I thought this lifestyle would suit me." She shrugged weakly.

"Well it doesn't." I told her. "I remember a Heather who used to wear Jean shorts and plaid shirts, and start fights with my shaving foam. She seemed happier than the one standing in front of me wearing a fancy dress and faking a smile."

"At least I'll have some nice memories to hang on to." Heather added, forcing herself to bitterly smile.

"Memories?" I snapped. "Why limit to old memories? Come back to me and we'll make _new _memories."

"I can't…"

"W-what?!" I asked in shock. "Why not?"

"Because I'm already part of a bigger plan that doesn't include what _I _want." She replied. "I didn't leave you because I wanted to. I did because I discovered that I was part of an arrangement."

I blinked utterly shocked. Of all the possible reasons for our breakup that I had come up with, this was the most unbelievable…and medieval-sounding one.

"You mean like an arranged relationship?"

She nodded and took another suspicious look around, before resuming her explanation.

"You know that my parents never approved of our relationship. Mostly because they expected me to marry out of interest. I admit, before I met you, marrying a rich guy seemed like the best life alternative I had." Heather added, and the corners of her mouth twitched slightly. "I changed my views, but my parents didn't. So they fixed me up."

"With Ricky Martin over there?" I scoffed.

"He's not that bad. Smart, a real charmer and a delight to look at. I would have probably fallen in love with him." Heather admitted. "But you can't fall in love when you already love somebody."

I grinned, almost overwhelmed by the pride and joy I felt. She admitted she loved me! It was subtle but the confession was there!

"It's nice to know the feeling's mutual." I smirked, pulling her closer to me.

"I guess it always was." She chuckled. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Heath. I can't bear waking up without seeing you. I want you to always be by my side, damn it!" I exclaimed, a bit louder than intended.

Heather shushed me, looking around panicked. Luckily, people didn't seem too concentrated on us anymore.

"Keep it down!" She hissed. "Do you want to make a scene?"

"If that's what it takes to get you out of here, I'm willing to risk it."

She narrowed her eyes and dug her fingernails into my shoulder. This was something she always did when she was irritated by what I said. It was her way of telling me either to shut up or to take back what I said. I rarely did, but I always found her gesture kind of adorable.

"Ouch."

"You've changed your look." She changed the subject.

"Oh, so you've noticed…" I said with false modesty.

"It was among the first things I've noticed, but it wouldn't have been polite to start a conversation pointing that out." Heather paused and smirked. "I like it."

"And I like your dress. Does it rip easily?"

She laughed and involuntarily bit her lip. In Heather-code, that meant she had briefly considered my innuendo. Honestly, it didn't surprise me. After all, that was how we accidentally destroyed most of our clothes. But, it was _always _worth it.

"How about we ditch this lame-fest? Come on, you know you want to…" I playfully teased her.

But before Heather could open her pretty little mouth to reply, the person I disliked most from the room showed up and ruined everything. As he always did…

"I apologize for my long absence, _mi angel_." Alejandro interfered, applying his Latino charm. I felt like a needed a bag to vomit in.

"No worries, I wasn't alone." Heather calmly replied, detaching herself from me and turning towards Alejandro.

"Thank you for keeping my date company, my friend." He said flashing a smile and extending his hand.

I forced a smile and shook his hand, even though I would have preferred punching him in the face. Heather was watching us closely, as if she could predict my intention. The gesture lasted only a few seconds, then I turned towards Heather.

She looked at me with a neutral expression, but I could see it in her eyes that she didn't want our meeting to end so quickly. Still, we couldn't exactly expose our relationship in front of Alejandro. Well, technically _I_ could have, but it would have done Heather harm, so I stayed quiet.

"Thank you for the dance." She politely said, smiling genuinely.

"It was my pleasure." I replied, smiling back at her.

When she turned around and grabbed Alejandro's arm, I took it as a signal to leave. But just as I was about to get lost in the crowd, I took a single look back and saw Heather dancing with Alejandro, but gazing in my direction. That was all I needed. I smiled and headed towards the exit, feeling both relieved and happy.

Alejandro may have friends in high places, but I have a higher place in her heart…

* * *

**Writing about this love triangle wasn't easy, considering that AxH is a long-time favorite and DxH is a guilty pleasure. That's the main reason why the ending is a slightly open one. Still, I hope you've liked it.**

**This one-shot is dedicated to tayr98, who offered to illustrate some of my DxH one-shots. I never had my work graphically represented, so for me, this was a delightful offer. So, Taylor, as promised, this one was written for you and I really hope you've enjoyed it. **

**As always, feedback is welcome! Until next time, take care and enjoy your summer! **

**PurpleFunkytown. **


End file.
